legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cousin Friendship- A Zephyr and Luna Friendship Fanfic written by jadeuchiha3345
Heyo! Zeph and Luna are two of my favorite characters! I just love these two cousins, and I think cousin friendships are really unique! You don't really see cousins as close as these two, and I just love their relationship. They're like the dynamic duo. So this'll be a one shot fic on both their points of views on their friendship! There is no set time period for this taking place. Zephyr's POV To Zeph, Luna was like the sister that Zephyr never had. Sure, he had lots of sisters, but none as close to him as Luna was. Cousins are ready-made friends for life. Cousins by blood- friends by choice. They've known each other ever since they were babies and always stuck together. She was like a younger sister to Zephyr, except only a few months younger. And the whole time, she stuck by his side and supported him her whole life. He was grateful for this and always wished to return the favor and stuck by her side. She knew him the most and Zeph knew that he couldn't really hide anything from her. He knew everything about her as well. As children, they would always play together. They hit it off as friends immediately. They accepted each other for who they were at an instant and when they were younger, wherever Zephyr went, Luna went. Or vice-versa. Since both parents were part of Lumiere Inc and their homes were about two minutes away from each other's, they would see each other almost everyday. They would help each other train and grow to their potential. They went to the same schools and were in the same class(es). It's no doubt that they would be best friends then. Even when becoming Agents, their friendship would remain the same. She would often assist him, and Zephyr would always feel good about himself with her help. If he didn't have Luna as a friend, it's possible that his success might have not happened. Luna's POV He was like an older brother to her. Luna didn't have any siblings, just a lot of cousins. She was sometimes lonely without a sibling and through Zephyr, she wasn't really lonely anymore. She followed his lead, and would support him the best she could. She was the only one who could tease him, and took pride in doing so. She didn't want anyone else to, because it felt like her job to do so, being one of the closest to him. Luna was fond of him, calling him "Cuz" a lot. Whenever she said the word "Cuz", it made her feel good inside. It reminded her that she would always have someone to count on, a family member to do so. He was the one who made Luna less lonely. Even when they were children, he did so. And because of this, Luna was always loyal to her older friend. By assisting him which ever way she could, it would be a way of repaying him. She's always happy to hang out around him, because it reminds her so much of how much a friendship can grow. A cousin was a friend that you keep forever. Luna and Zeph would always be related, connected, by blood. Through their blood relation, they would always be friends. They never fought, never really had disagreements, and respected each other no matter what. She would help him through his hardships of being a leader, and they would continue their closeness through life.